Because We're Brothers
by firephonixe
Summary: When a simple mission turns bad, its up to England and America to work together in order to survive. Simple, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So yes, I have been sucked in to Hetalia's awesomeness. I know I have another story on FF that I should really finish, but this was part of a writing contest in my club so I thought I might as well put it up. Reviews and critiques are welcomed. I do not own Hetalia.**

_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. ~Marc Brown_

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

_It wasn't supposed to end up like this_ America repeated in his head for the hundredth time as he dragged England through the battle field. England's dead weight was taking a toll on America as his legs kept buckling underneath him. _Blood_, _so much blood everywhere_. America gritted his teeth as he stumbled behind a large boulder. Germany's grenades were going off left and right narrowing missing them. He noted that the boulder should give them shelter for a little while. America's nerves were grating him as he watched England's unmoving form. His blond hair was matted against his head, and his skin had become even more paled. America turned his attention to England as he tried to shift him in a better position until he noticed something wet on the green uniform. It was blood. America cursed as he tried to put pressure on the wound. Tears silently rolled down his face as America cursed again as he tried to hold himself together. _How? _ He cried. _How could this happen?_

Two Days ago…

"Hey! England! I got some super, important news!" America shouted as he burst through the door into the meeting room. The allies, used to America's spastic behavior quickly got over the shock and sighed heavily.

"You're late." England stated blandly.

"Ah! But for a good reason!" America said as he quickly un-wrapped a burger. He strode up to the black board and started to draw stick figures of the Axis powers. "I have figured out the Axis position and," America paused dramatically. "found out that Germany and Japan finally abandoned Italy!"

"Really? So what do we do now?" China said eagerly.

"Probably beat information out of Italy or just spy on him." France concluded.

"Hey give me some credit guys. I'm not that predictable." America complained. "Anyway, here's the plan: Me and England will go and capture Italy, get information and spy on the Axis Powers. It turns out he's been hiding in an abandoned factory in Spain."

"Why do you two get to go?" Russia asked politely with a tint of pure evil.

"Because England is one of the best spies I know." America answered as he chomped on his hamburger. "And me because I'm the hero!" America added. England's bushy eyebrows twitched irritatingly.

"Couldn't you have said something sooner about this?" England growled.

"It's not my fault Italy keeps changing his mind on his hiding spots." America mumbled through the hamburger. America didn't want to admit it but he had trouble keeping track of the guy let alone finding him in the first place. If there was one thing Italy was good at besides running, it was hiding. "And besides, it will be a pretty boring mission. We just go in and out. With Italy's weakness, Germany's loudness, and Japan's… uh… Japanness this will be a quick mission" America declared as he pointed at his team with bits and pieces of his hamburger flying off and hitting everyone.

"What are we supposed to do?" France cried out, trying to wipe the greasy hamburger out of his gorgeous blond hair.

"Stand guard." England supplied. He was catching onto America's idea. "We need strong arms to protect our base. Just in case of anything goes wrong."

"All right!" America boomed who finally finished his hamburger. "Road Trip!" as he slung his arm around England who in return push him back angrily.

One Hour Ago…

He was surrounded. He should have known it was a trap. His lungs strangely hurt from breathing in the moldy air in the abandoned factory. Every small sound was magnified and the barren open space in the factory gave no hiding places. In all his centuries of this world, he certainly faced more difficult times than this. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself. He and America got separated at some point during the battle which left him alone facing three of the Axis Powers. _So that was their plan after all. Clever thinking._ England thought grimly. Germany faced him straight on as Japan stood off to his right blocking his only exit. Even Italy was standing guard seriously.

"Wow Germany! You're so smart! I can't believe England was so stupid to fall for your trap! Can I have my pasta now?" _Well, that didn't last long_ England thought as his respect for Italy dropped even lower.

"NO!" Germany yelled as Italy whimpered. "Well, at least we finally found something you can actually exceed at." Germany made a quick note in his notebook. _Italy = good bait._

"We have you surrounded. It would seem that it would be imperative to surrender." Japan said calmly.

England laughed. "Never," he replied stoically.

"Still think you can take us?" Germany replied smug as he lifted his pistol.

"I still have some tricks left up my sleeve." England said as he reached behind him. He pulled out his leather bound book as his fingers tingled when his hand made contact with the book. England grinned as he felt the surge of magic. Japan whipped out his sword getting into battle mode. As for Italy… Italy had his white flag ready.

"Luco_!_" England cried as the book glowed brightly. Germany and Italy were blinded while Japan made his move.

Japan closed his eyes. He didn't need his sight. Using his other senses he felt England 's chi and attacked. England barely had enough time to leap out of the way as the sword cut towards him. England cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. But Japan didn't even give England the chance to breathe as he came again with an over head strike. Without thinking, England brought the book over his head and blocked the attack. A struggle of strength commenced as Japan tried to push England back. Italy was about to call out stalemate when...

Bang. England's eyes widened suddenly as his breath left his body. He collapsed on the cold concrete floor writhing in pain. Blood started to pool around him as he watched Germany walk towards him. The gun was still smoking as Germany reloaded it.

"Do you give up?" Germany asked again. Blue eyes met fading green as England managed to croak,

"Never"

"I would reconsider pointing that gun at England if I were you!" A boisterous voice boomed. Startled, the Axis powers looked up. America stood on the second floor landing. After thinking what would Chuck Norris do in a situation like this he decided to jump and land in front of England.

England would have made an insult if he could actually hear what America was saying. _That's strange. He's usually so loud…_ His vision started to darken as he quickly fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! Just a couple of things, I have no knowledge of magic or Wicca. Everything here is based off of good old Hollywood magic. Anyway, enjoy the last piece of "Because We're Brothers". Please review! It really helps my writing if I can get an honest opinion so I can get better at writing. Yay for critical review. I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

He is my most beloved friend and my bitterest rival, my confidant and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all, my equal.  
-- Gregg Levoy

**ooooooooooooo**

"We've been expecting you." Germany said as he put his pistol away. America tensed as his hands clenched into fists. He spared a quick glance at England and made an effort to ignore the knot that was tightening in his stomach. England was seriously hurt, and if they were to get through this alive he needed to actually concentrate.

"Really? Well, if this is a welcome committee, then let me just go get the rest of my friends." America suggested darkly.

"Okay!" Italy agreed. America blinked. _Well that was easy_ he thought as he started to back up slowly.

"I-ta-ly," Germany growled. "He's trying to trick you again!" Germany turned his attention on America. "I've been meaning to show you something." And with this he pulled out a bigger weapon.

"Do you know what this is?" Germany continued as he pointed the weapon at America.

"Um… a bigger gun?" America answered lightly with a blank look.

Germany chuckled darkly. "It's not a gun. It's called flame thrower." A sweat drop appeared on America as the only word came into his head was, _crap._

Without a warning Germany blasted his flame thrower. America quickly scooped England up and dodged the blast. He could smell his hair stinging from the fire. Leaving England on the side of the room, he ran away, leading the Axis Powers to follow him.

America breathed heavily as he sprinted through the factory. He racked his mind as he tried to think of any plan that would leave him a victorious hero with England safe and the Axis Powers defeated. _What would Bruce Willis do? What would Bruce Willis do? _He chanted in his head. Then he caught sight of a small gas pipe. America slid to a stop and smiled. With the Axis Powers still a few yards behind him, his eyes swept over the labels and pipes. After finding the gas pipe, he quickly kicked the switch onto full blast. America stood In front of the pipe with his arms folded. The Axis Powers found him quickly and surrounded him once again.

"So you are finally giving up?" Germany said as the flamethrower, Japanese sword and a white flag were pointing at him.

"America never gives up." America said proudly. "But, I do have a saying for times like these." America tipped his cow boy hat that suddenly appeared on him.

"And what would that be?" Japan questioned. America smiled.

"Yippee kia mother fucker," America quipped as Germany angrily fired his weapon. America dodged again and rolled as far away as he could get from the blast. America wrapped his arms around his head as a loud explosion ripped out as the gas reacted to the fire. He could hear Germany's loud screaming and Italy's panicked cries. America didn't dare to look back as he sprinted back to England. _Please be okay, please be okay!_ America felt the knot in his stomach tighten painfully as he found England again right where he left him.

"England! England!" America shouted as he shook his ex brother. England made a groaning noise, and America felt relief wash over his body. _He's not dead_ America sighed in relief. America placed England's arm over his shoulder and dragged him by his side.

"You have to wake up big brother," America whispered frantically and then cringed. He hadn't called him that in at least a century, nor had the right to. "You have to run England!" he corrected.

There was no response except for his shallow breathing. America continued to drag his comrade. He started to hear the Axis Powers near him as he came to the exit. He searched for the path that they came through, and found it in record time. He didn't get far in the brush when he heard gun shots.

"Spread out!" Germany commanded.

"Germany! Look! Look! I finally figured out how the grenade works!"

"That's great Italy, but… wait! Don't show me now!"

America felt his stomach drop as he felt an explosion to his right. Thankfully, due to Italy's lack of aim he missed. Unfortunately the explosion was still a great as America had to look away to avoid the scorching heat. He hissed as he felt burning sensations all through his left leg. The shrapnel had traveled and landed into him. America cursed as he almost fell from the pain but continued to run.

Present Time…

England could tell that they stopped moving even though the explosions continued. His head was fuzzy as he tried to regain his focus. His face felt wet and when he opened his eyes he found out why. America was crying. His America was crying and shaking while badly applying bandages to his wound. England heart warmed as he let America take care of him and hold him. England felt a blush across his face. He should move, he tells himself. But it felt nice to be cared for, it felt nice to be loved again. _Like the good old days_ England remembered as he let his mind wander,

"_England! England! You're sick!" young America cried out. His big blue eyes watered as he watched England cough into his handkerchief. _

"_I must have caught a cold when I was working in the snow storm. But someone has to build roads for you to travel." England explained as he sat down shakily. The rocking chair creaked as England laid back tiredly._

"_Then you need to get better." Little America declared as he took a blanket and covered England. England tried to protest but his little brother shot him a hard look. "No. You need to get better so I'm gonna take care of you." _

"_And why is that?" England asked feeling bemused as he sneezed._

"_Because that's what brothers do." Little America simply replied. Pretending to cough, England turned his head so little America wouldn't see him blush. He managed to reply with a "very well" and Little America disappeared to gather medicine. With that, England remembered spending the night being prodded and poked with soup and badly made tea. But no matter how bitter the tea was, he still drank it because of the warm feeling when he saw how his America would smile at him after he declared it was delicious. In those days, he truly felt human… _

England would never speak of it to anyone but it was one of his most cherished moments. But that was in the past. His America succeeded from him, and they were in the middle of a war. He needed to get both of them out of there and retreat back to the rest of the Allies. From the corner of his eye he spotted something that made him grin. His little fairy friends had found them!

"England! England!" They cried. "We've come to help you!"

"Thank god you're here." England said. "We need the unicorn to get us out of here. And I need to find that healing spell."

America stopped gluing the bandages to his comrade when he heard him speak. Relief swept through him as the knot in his stomach unclenched. The only problem was that England wasn't talking to him but was talking to nobody and spouting nonsense.

"Great, you're delusional now." America muttered as he watched England laughing to himself. England looked up and seemed to finally acknowledge him.

"America-" England started but was interrupted.

"You shouldn't move. You'll make your wound worse." America said seriously. England winced as he tried to shift in a more comfortable position. He looked down to his gunshot wound and surprisingly found glue and bandages mixed with his blood covering him.

"Is that…glue?" England asked exasperated.

"Maybe," America answered uncertainly. England glared and America coughed nervously. "…yes?"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" England yelled. "What in the world would make you think that glue would be the best thing to patch up a hole in my side?"

"Well, glue can patch up almost anything." England gave another look at America. "I guess we can rule out gunshot wounds."

England resisted the urge to slap America upside the head. The major factor was that his wound was preventing him from sudden movements. Instead he sighed heavily and looked at the fairies that were still by his side.

"We need my book. Without it, I can't get us out of here." England said as another grenade exploded. The boulder started to crack as dust spilt over them.

"You're weird leather book that you never let me read?" America asked. England nodded his head in confirmation.

"We have it right here!" a green fairy piped up.

"Ah! Thank you!" England cried out as he slowly reached out to grab it. He flipped through it as America opened mouth and wide eyed tried to read his book from the side.

"If I can just find the right spell, then I know we can get out of this." England mumbled to himself.

"The unicorn is waiting for the two of you on the end of that bend." The fairy informed him. England nodded.

"America, can you distract Axis? I just need a minute to prepare" England said as he finally found the right spell.

"I don't think so." America replied while looking around the boulder.

"And why is that you ungrateful git?" England asked angrily.

"Because Germany and Japan are both going to throw grenades over this crumbling boulder and kill us."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

They sat for half a second in silence when they both moved frantically. America grabbed England and they both stumbled a few feet when the grenades hit. England book glowed as he flipped himself in midair.

"Scrutum aero!" England shouted desperately and the air in front of them obeyed and hardened into a white shield. The heat and fire of the blast were stopped short, but the shockwave however continued past the shield and sent them flying. England braced himself for the hard impact, but instead crashed into something warm and soft. England opened his bleary eyes, and saw two arms wrapped around his torso. Panicked, England turned and saw America right behind him. _Stupid git, he didn't think I couldn't take the blast_ England thought angrily.

"You ok?" America choked out. Taking the impact for England against a tree was already bruising his body.

"Do you always have to be the hero?" England scolded as he inspected America. A trickle of blood appeared on America's forehead. Even America's good old Texas was hanging crookedly on his nose looking fragile.

"Yeah," America answered. "Because, that is my destiny…to protect everyone…so no one will have to be sad anymore…" His blue eyes were unfocused, but he still managed that stupid grin. And with that, his golden head bobbed showing his wavering consciousness.

"And I'm the one who was talking nonsense." England said out loud. England quickly scanned the ground and picked up three maple leaves. With skilled practice he folded them into a clover shape, and ripped off his glued bandages. Placing the patterned leaves on his gunshot wound, he muttered,

"Three holy leaves grown from the sun, mend my broken skin into one." And with a strange tingling sensation of tugging skin, the leaves molded and covered his wound. England sighed as he did a test poke. It was a rushed job, but at least he wasn't bleeding to death anymore.

"There they are!"

England groaned. _Enough with this!_ He opened his leather book with a snap and flipped through the pages without even looking down. It took only a minute to be surrounded the second time that day.

"Ve! This is your la-"

"No!" England growled. "This is _your_ last chance," he threatened. His features were darkening by the second by an unseen shadow and his aura seemed to be spreading out towards his enemies like black widow spiders. England began his ancient chanting. The cold, chilling effect that it was giving the Axis powers was enough to give Russia a run for his money. The ground beneath them started to shift and then, to their horror, sink. Before they knew it they were waist deep in the ground, which had magically hardened in a second. England darkly chuckled.

"Well, I hope you boys don't get cold down there. I heard it was going to rain today." England whistled and a magnificent unicorn trotted obediently up to him. His coat was a pure blinding white and was twice the size of a normal horse. The horn on its head seemed to glisten like gold in sun light. It gracefully trotted up to England and stared at him with knowing, ebony eyes. England grabbed America and with a grunt and a few curses lifted the large nation and set him on his old unicorn friend. England gracefully hopped on and looked back to the two shocked, and one pissed off nations. Without saying another word, England smirked and rode off.

The Axis powers watched England and America ride away on what they saw was an invisible horse. Nothing else could make this day any worse.

"You think they'll come back with pasta?" Italy asked in a hungry voice. Japan could have sworn that he saw cracks form in the ground as Germany screamed and twisted; trying very hard to strangle an Italian that was two feet from him.

0000000

America opened his eyes and found himself staring at the lush green trees. Turning his head around, he saw England. His breath hitched as he watched England's form; stoic, strong and powerful. From this angle, he looked just how he remembered him from his childhood. America frowned as he squirmed but couldn't move.

"Keep still, you idiot." England scolded without even looking down at him. "You're heavy enough as it is." America felt England's hands shift on his body to hold him tighter.

"How are we….Where are…?" America was trying to put a sentence together. They came on an airplane but how were they moving? Car? Train? Superman? America groaned again. A sharp pain interrupted his thoughts. America tired to clear his mind and the pain as he tipped his head backwards as he saw (in a blurry form without his glasses) four white horse legs which were attached to… no…a unicorn? America shook his head. _I need my head examined after this _he thought.

"What happened?" America finally was able to ask. England slowly looked down at him. His emerald green eyes softened.

"After you took a blow to your head I used my magic to trap the Axis powers and summoned Clarence, the unicorn to take us away and rescue you." England explained like nothing in his sentence sounded crazy or insane. "So I guess that makes me the hero." England added with a smirk. "Pretty ironic." America looked back at the unicorn which he found that it kept disappearing and reappearing. He couldn't fight the weariness in his body. Even if it was awkward, he found it comforting to let England hold him, and the slight rocking from the… invisible horse was almost soothing.

"Tch, I saved you first." America reminded him. "And, I had an awesome catch phrase."

"Let me guess, it was from Die Hard?"

"…maybe." America pouted. "It was still awesome and I managed to destroy the flame thrower while saving you."

"Yes, but you still needed me to save you in the end." England said as he playfully poked America's forehead. America tried unsuccessfully to swat away England's hand but was too weak to make any movement. A peaceful silence ended the conversation as America nestled his head into the crook of England's arm. A thought popped into his head that prevented sleep to take over.

"Why?" America breathed. As nations, he was constantly reminded of the pain that he caused  
England, of the hatred that was now always emitted towards him. How useless, stupid and even being too young to be a world power nation. He had almost given up hope of being friends with the man. "Why did you save me?"

"Because we're brothers." England replied. America stared at England with wide eyes. England met his gaze with a small smile. Then slowly, America smile back. _The Brit still cares_ he thought warmly. As quickly as the sweet moment had come, it turned awkward as England looked away frowning and America turning away, slightly blushing. To end the feeling of awkwardness America muttered,

"If anyone asks, we got lost and totally did not fall for a trap." England gave an amused chuckle.

"Agreed." England muttered back letting America fall asleep in his arms. With a command, the unicorn trotted faster as they left the forests border.


End file.
